


Thirty Day Smut Challenge #1: Naked Cuddles

by majesticdragonair



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge: Waycest [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Incest, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: ‘ Kobra Kid was completely naked, lying on the mattress with the ratty old blanket only covering the end of one of his legs. He wasn’t hard or aroused, and he most defiantly wanted Gerard in his arms by the way his was making grabby hands. ‘





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...yep, it's the 30 day smut challenge. i didn't think i would ever do this but here i am at 0100, writing and posting this. it all started when my friend literally begged me to write the challenge with danger days! waycest and they don't even ship waycest.
> 
> honestly if that wasn't a reason to do it then i don't know what is. 
> 
> also, while i usually make my titles after songs- yeah im not smart/creative enough to find more lyrics for thiRTY MORE ONESHOTS GEEZUMS

 

It wasn’t often that the Way brothers would get the diner to themselves, but right now Fun Ghoul and Jet Star had gone off to collect supplies in Zone Three, leaving the brothers alone for possibly the entire night. Party was sitting in one of the booths, tapping gently on the table and watching the sand of the desert blow outside.

“Poison?”

Said man turned to see Kobra, who was jacketless with his belt missing and boots gone, socks also not on his feet and leaving them bare. Poison frowned at this, looking up to meet the younger ones eyes, almost as if they were pleading for something. “Kobra put your fucking socks on, you’ll get sick.”

Kobra shook his head and walked closer, sitting down next to his brother and pressed to his side, leaning on him. “I’m tired, Gee,” he breathed out the words quietly, especially as he said Party’s long gone nickname. Only Kobra used it, and even then it was only when they were alone.

Party looked at him through a few stray locks of his red hair, smiling at his little brother. “Yeah alright, M-Mikes.” He stuttered over the name a little, but didn’t regret saying it as Mikey let out a larger smile. He stood and reached for Gerard’s hands, pulling him up and walking down towards the bedroom they shared.

Poison loved to cuddle his brother (and craved it after they would have sex), and even if he was worried for the two other members of their crew, he didn’t mind cuddling him to get rid of his current paranoia.

As soon as they closed the door, Kobra was quick to start pulling off his shirt, which was a little loose fitting, and got a weird look from Gerard. “Kobra, what are you doing?” he asked, not minding watching his little brother strip at all, but wanting to know why.

Mikey just looked at him and gestured Gerard to do the same. The killjoy leader huffed a little, before following suit and taken off his jacket and shirt, taking a moment to undo his jeans and slip them down his legs along with his boxers. Looking to the bed, his breath hitched slightly.

Kobra Kid was completely naked, lying on the mattress with the ratty old blanket only covering the end of one of his legs. He wasn’t hard or aroused, and he most defiantly wanted Gerard in his arms by the way his was making grabby hands.

Poison tripped in his jeans and nearly fell when he tried to walk over, forgetting they were still wrapped his ankles and earned a laugh from Mikey, which was totally worth the slight embarrassment. He moved his feet out of the leg holes and walked over to his brother, not realizing how he basically collapsed onto the bed with a huff.

Kobra was instantly around him, pulling Gerard to his chest and curling a leg around his, fitting his head on the back of Party’s shoulder blades. The younger hummed, “you sound tired.”

Party Poison shook his head a little, wanting to say how he wasn’t even though he was. He had been sitting at the front of the diner all afternoon to see if their companions would return shortly, even if they wouldn’t. He was the pack leader, and it was his job to take care of Ghoul and Jet, no matter what.

Mikey seemed to read his mind and laid a hand on Party’s stomach, rubbing it slightly in a comforting manor, speaking up. “They’ll be back Gee, don’t worry. It’s Fun Ghoul and Jet Star, those two as a team kick ass.”

Gerard cracked a smile. “They do, don’t they?”

Mikey nodded against his shoulder. “Nearly as good as us, bro.” he yawned out, and it caused the red head to yawn too, both letting out laughs.

“You go to sleep, Party. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” Kobra mumbled, drifting off himself as he slightly referred to the nightmares they both would have often. Gerard nodded, his eyes shutting and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i think (as proof from this) that the non-sex ones will be short, but i still liked this :')


End file.
